Catboy’s Magic Heart
'Catboy’s Magic Heart '''is the 21st episode of Season 31. Summary Catboy and his magic are weakening and the only way to restore them and himself is to find a magic heart gem that will save his life and friends, and also give him new powers, but that won’t be easy when Shuriki and her band of Avalor baddies plan to destroy the heart and kill him. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks have once again succeeded on defeating Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos by beating them in their own sticky splat game, all thanks to Catboy’s magic, and if it weren’t for it, they wouldn’ve lost. Catboy glowed with pride and said that it was nothing as Gekko asked him if he was kidding and adds that his magic was blazing like wild fire back there. Catboy could already feel himself smiling at his friend’s compliment as he guessed that maybe his magic really is amazing, and even awesome as he ever is. But nothing is as awesome as Catboy’s friends as Owlette and Gekko felt appreciated and thanked him (Catboy) for that. Suddenly, Catboy felt a painful throb on his chest as he gasped, lets out a sharp breath, and placed his hand on it, then crouched down as his friends tried to help him up and Owlette asked him worriedly what was wrong. Still holding onto his chest, Catboy replied that he doesn’t know until the pain finally goes away, and he lets out a deep sigh of relief. After Catboy gets up, Gekko suggests that they should go see Mateo in Avalor tomorrow. The next day in Avalor at Mateo’s workshop, Mateo was looking through the Codex Maru and found what the cause of Connor’s chest pain was: his Maruvian magic is weakening from being used so much, and if the magic goes out like a flame on a candlestick or is destroyed, the same goes for Connor, but there’s a solution to save the heart, retrieve it and revive it’s light. Connor finds this easy and that he and his friends will find it and heal it to heal him just as he felt another pang in his chest and he clutched it tight as Amaya and Greg helped him up then Greg asks where they’ll find this magic heart. Mateo gives them a map of a mountain where the heart is hidden, but also warns them to be careful, for that they might not be the only ones going for the heart, as they replied that they will before heading out. Later at night, Owlette and Jaquin Boy, with Gekko on his back, were flying to the mountain just as Owlette shouts to Gekko if he’s sure if this is the place. Putting out the map from his pocket, Gekko shouts back that he is while looking at it just as Jaquin Boy says that they need to hurry, because that magic crystal heart might lose it’s light at any moment until they reach it, and he felt a strange feeling as if they’re close. Finally, they arrived and entered the cave as Jaquin Boy changes back to Catboy and uses his glowing magic to light the way, but Owlette warns him about using it again and states that it might run out soon if he uses it more, then suggests that he should save it only for emergencies for now. After Catboy shuts his light magic off, Owlette pulls out her iDisney and turns on the flashlight mode. Trivia * The magic heart appears in this episode. * Catboy’s magic gets new powers in this episode. * Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are seen at the beginning of the episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 31 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Episodes focusing on Shuriki Category:Episodes focusing on Victor and Carla Category:Group images